Due to their small-sized, multifunctional, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are often esteemed as important elements in the electronic industry. Semiconductor devices are typically classified into a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device including a combination of memory and logic elements. To meet the increased demand for electronic devices with fast speed and/or low power consumption, it is necessary to realize semiconductor devices having high reliability, high performance, and/or multiple functions. To satisfy these technical requirements, the complexity and/or integration density of semiconductor devices are being increased.